


you’re the weakness in my knees

by orphan_account



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hook-Up, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Requited Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Oh and Riles,” He says, turning around to face them, a roguish smirk is playing on his lips as he raises a suggestive brow. “You might wanna stay away from Jack. He’ll see that see that hickey on your neck and will know the exact reason why you two were MIA during the briefing.”—or where riley and mac are secretly dating and are unable to keep their hands off of each other.
Relationships: Riley Davis & Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016), Riley Davis/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 72





	you’re the weakness in my knees

**Author's Note:**

> this is wayyyyy ooc but i just really wanted to write a fic with riley and mac secretly dating and my mind just got the best of me and it turned into this as a result. again, this is not compliant with the show’s storylines in anyway, this is just a result of my very explicit imagination!

Her mouth is slotted hungrily over his insistent mouth, ravishing in the taste of his mouth. His lips are pliant as they moved in a ravenous vigor along hers, tongue raffishly sliding over the plushness of her lower lip, demanding entrance as he revels in the taste of her. 

The air between them is hot: their hands are shaky, frolicking and frantically tugging at any article of clothing in their reach. She bites down on his bottom lip and tugs at the soft flesh with between the grip of her teeth eliciting a filthy moan from him. She smirks against his mouth, clearly satisfied by the reaction his body had to her touch. 

She deepens the kiss, breathing heavily, mind dizzy, lips swollen from their exchanged hungry kisses. Her small hands raffishly slide beneath the fabric of his shirt, fingers teasingly grazing against the chiseled muscles on his abs.

She tugs at the hem of his shirt, the gesture unmistakably tells him that she wants it off already. He complies and lifts his arms mid-air, allowing her to pull the flimsy shirt over his head. He assists her, shrugging out of it and allowing it to fall onto the floor with a soft thud.

It pools at his feet, laying absentmindedly on the ground. Her wet tongue swivels around his mouth, seductively entwining with his causing him to hum lowly in content.   
  
Her hands are touching him again; this time descending lower as they glide down his abdomen and stops abruptly as she hovers over the waistband of his scrub pants. 

“Riles...” He breathes, words coming out in a faint whisper against her mouth. She murmurs a quiet ‘ _hm_?’ as she glides her hands low into his pants. He inhaled a sharp breath, hips lurch forward at the feeling of her warm hands brushing against his bare skin. 

She moves her hand even lower until she’s palming him whole. She teases him with a gentle squeeze, causing him to stumble slightly. 

“Riles, we _can’t_ ––” He says in forewarning, much against his own volition. As much as his body was salaciously craving her in every carnal way possible they couldn’t continue to proceed forward with this. 

“Why not?” She pouts, pecking his lips as she now moved her hands inside of his boxers. He shivers, a shudder rolling down his spine when her fingers wrap around his turgid erection.   
  
_Shit_. He’d be lying if he said that he didn’t want to do this. He wanted her so badly, in ways that were too raunchy and inappropriate to say out loud.

But they were at work and the other members of the team were only a few room away. They were already pressing their luck by being in here. Anyone could walk in at any minute searching for them, once they realize that both Mac and Riley were weren’t in attendance of the briefing. 

He’d just entered inside of the building earlier when Riley approached him. When he arrived, she grabbed his hand and pulled him inside of the empty room and immediately sought her lips onto his (not that he was complaining.) They’ve only been in here for about five minutes, gropping and grinding onto each other, making both of them extremely hot and bothered––two things you never wanted to be when you had to be back out into public in just a few minutes. 

Her thumb slicks over his flushed tip in a fluid motion, igniting his carnal libido as she teases him with a haste tug. 

A slew of vulgar profanities and obscenities falls from his mouth. 

“We’re at work! Jack’s somewhere wandering around and he could–” 

“Okay, don’t mention my father while I’m giving you a handjob.” She says, interrupting him with a frown. 

He conceded, acknowledging the awkwardness of that. “You’re right, but do you know how much trouble we’d get in if we were caught?” He whispers, eyes flicking up to the door when he hears sounds of voices coming from the other side. 

Riley’s mischievous smirk widens as she wiggles her eyebrows. “Then I guess we should make sure we don’t get caught.” She responded, now moving her hand up an down in a firm rhythm. 

_No, no_. They can’t. They _shouldn’t_. 

She stands on the tip of her toes and pressed her mouth against his, seeking him into another deep kiss. 

“Shit.” He breathes heavily, suddenly feeling himself becoming weak under her onslaught. Her tongue finds his again, entangling, sucking, nipping. 

She’s sliding his pants down over his hips. He should stop this before it escalates, but damn it he was succumbing more and more with each coquettish sentiment she whispers in his ear. 

“Yeah?” Riley asks, pulling her mouth away from his a few inches.

His hands are frantically pulling at her pants, the buttons of her jeans pop open with ease as he glides the zipper down and shimmies the denim fabric over her hips leaving her standing there in just her underwear. 

“This is about to be the quickest quickie you’ve ever had.” He rasps, grabbing ahold of her waist as he pushes her against the door, settling himself between the center of her legs.   
  
“Show me what you got, MacGyver.” She purrs seductively in his ear, her hands reaching down to grab and squeeze his ass.   
  
The thin fabric mesh laced material of her underwear is tugged down until they pool around her ankles, she absentmindedly kicks them aside as her body thrums with excitement at the thought of her and Mac’s salacious hookup that was about to occur.

Normally, she would’ve been more discreet about their trysts––preferring a location more quiet and private, but something about her recently dating Mac has made Riley more... _adventurous_. Everything about their novice relationship excited her. It was risky for them to be partaking in such carnal and sexual activities in their place of work, but the thought of it all made Riley giddy with excitement. 

Sure, they could’ve easily waited until they got back to the private confines of their house, but that would’ve been too long. She needed Mac... _now_!   
  
And if the way Mac’s hungrily kissing her lips and fondling her breasts in his large hands was anything to go by then he too felt the same avid need that she currently did. 

His lips hungrily sought after hers, pampering against her mouth in a ravenous vigor. Her back presses against the door, leg hitching up and tossing over his waist as he placed a knee between her legs. She moans filthily in his mouth at the contact. 

Needing more, Mac crouches down a bit so that he grabs ahold of her other leg. He’s effortless as he deftly slides it around his waist and pulls her body closer so that their pelvic bones are now brushing against each other’s. 

Her pillowy lips are swollen, soddened from his dewy kisses and his ravenous libido. The wisped air between them is hot and rugged as he presses his tongue against hers, salicously ravishing in the saccharine taste of her glossed lips.

Mac softly gnaws on her lower lip, teasingly tugging at the plush skin as the timbre of her breathy moans thronged in the air. “Mac,” Riley murmurs against his lips, her whimpers semblancing the insatiable ardor that she prevailed. 

He responded by rolling his hips salaciously against hers in a dry rut. She gasps, squeezing her thighs together as she reciprocated the gesture, giving her own grinding thrust against his now turgid erection that was prodding against her wanton center. 

Mac groans gutturally in response, pressing his wet soddened mouth against hers with an inert vigor, caressing the silken skin on her waist as he hikes her shirt up a bit. She cups his face within her hands and fluctuated him with slow, sensual kisses that make the grip he held around her waist suddenly tighten. 

The way she was grinding against his erection, teasing his mouth with these feverish kisses nearly caused Mac to tumble over. Needing to balance himself and Riley better, he holds onto her thighs as he carries them towards the office desk, absentmindedly kicking the boxes aside that were in his path.

He sat her down onto the coldness of the office desk, slotting himself in between her legs again. 

He pries his lips away from hers momentarily to gaze in her heavy russet eyes. She bites softly on her bottom lip, nodding her head as she feels his fingers teasing against her thighs.

She splays her legs open and inhales a shuddered breath, gazing down as she watches Mac insert a dexterous finger inside of her. 

“ _Oh_ ,” Her mouth is agape, eyes flutter as his moves his finger along her sticky warmth. Her hips move in tandem along to the messy movements of his fingers, she grinds down on them, biting at his shoulder as she chases her orgasm. Mac’s labored breath is hot against her ear. 

She finds his lips again, capturing them within the grasp of hers. The sound of her leaked slickness nearly draws Mac to his precipice. He feels her quiver against his fingers. The erratic movements become more precise as he is determined to feel her drenched milky wetness against his fingers. 

“Mac!” She bellows his name repeatedly in a hymn, feeling the wave of her orgasm suddenly swallowing her whole. It spews out of her, right onto his fingers. Her face is nuzzled against the crook of his neck, she feels a sudden warmth pooling in her cheeks.

When her breathing halts from its rugged laboring, she glances shyly up at him, feeling the creases of her lips curl upward. 

“You gettin’ shy on me, Riles?” He asks, licking his fingers clean. 

“You wish.” She murmurs, grabbing him by the collars of his shirt and pulling him in for a deep kiss.   
  
Mac’s lips pecked her lips thrice, moving lower, marring soft kisses against her clavicle and below her ear before eventually moving lower to suck and nibble on the exposed flesh of her neck. His puffed breath is hot against her skin, low and rugged. She feels him smirk against her neck, guffs a throaty chuckle as he pulls back, just enough to glare up at her.

His pliant lips are a crimson, cherry color, plumped and completely kiss-swollen. His hair is tousled, from where her hands were mussled in the soft coiffs, tugging and pulling lightly, his eyes are heavy-lidded, a carnal look of lust flickered in them.  


His face is flushed, cheeks were a faint pink color, and the side of his neck was marked up with dark love bites. The sight of him looking so... _wanton_ makes her inwardly whimper in need.

She moans softly, her curly eyelashes flutter in content as he firms a grip on her butt and roughly squeezes each of her cheeks, bringing her against him and teasingly thrusting his hips forward, allowing her to feel the swollen erection that was hotly pressed against his thigh. 

A broken moan fell from her lips again, hitching just in the apex of her throat. Her cunt quivers at the contact, desperate to feel it again. “Please,” She rasps; her throat heavy, voice too breathy to form any coherent words at the moment. 

He hums, nodding his head as he leaned forward and nestled his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her familiarizing scent. “I know,” He says, now kissing her neck with fervor, fingers still splayed on her butt.

He understands her carnal need, because he feels it too. His cock was straining against his boxers, wetness leaked from the flushed tip. 

Their shaky hands worked together in tandem as he unzipped his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. They pooled around his ankles as his cock sprang free from the confines of his pants; erect and leaking with precum.

Mac’s hungrily slotting his insistent mouth along hers, dragging his tongue against her lips, parting her mouth open. His wet tongue intertwined within hers as they wrestled for dominance.

He could feel his lips going numb, lungs burning desperately, begging them to part for air. But, he ignored it and continued to kiss her perfectly succulent lips, nipping and tugging at the plush skin as she a litany of moans rang out of her.  


Mac glides his hands down her body, his palm slides over the torso of her stomach and receded lower until he reaches her waist.  


“Condom?” She pants heavily against his mouth, tongue gliding over her swollen lips. He reaches down in his pockets, retrieving a gold foiled package.

He slides the latex material over his cock, it snugs fittingly around him. He leans forward, placing one hand on the desk top while the other wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. They shudder in tandem when his cock teases her slit. 

They kiss again. Slowly. Softly. Unhurriedly. She scoots to the edge of the desk and splayed her legs open further enough for him to settle in between. He grabs hold of his cock and aligns it at her swollen center. 

_Fuck_. She hisses, eyes rolling to the back of her head, stomach tightening in recoil when his tip spreads her slicked lips open. He prodded slowly, disappearing inside of her inch by inch. 

_Shit_. He murmurs in a curse, looking down as he watched himself bottom her out until he hit her hilt. She’s so tight and warm around him that it nearly makes him cum at the feeling of her enveloping him whole. His breathing’s rugged as he shifted his hips downward a bit so that their pelvis are aligned.   
  
“Yeah?” He inquired, wanting to know if she was ready. She doesn’t respond verbally, only incites a grinding hip thrust forward that catches him by surprise. 

He swallows, muttering a _heh_. He reciprocates the hips thrust, emphasizing the rotation of his hips as he retracted and filled her in a steady pace.   
  
Riley wants to _cry_ at how good he feels around her, how his cock curled inside of her like it was made just for her. She’s never had someone make her feel like this; so good and sexy while also making her feel cared for. She could practically feel his emotions through every hip rut as his pelvis chafed against hers. 

Mac balances his weight on the balls of his feet as he filled her deeply, he groans as his forehead falls to her shoulder. Because holy fuck; she’s so perfect. So beautiful.

The desk creaks beneath them, the hinges becoming wobbly with each pounding thrust he gives. 

She runs her fingers through his sweaty hair, pulling his head up. “My ass hurts on this. Get in the chair.” He obliged without any rebuttal. 

Pulling out of her sticky warmth, Mac eases into the spinning desk chair. He opens his legs widely, cock slaps against his stomach. Riley hops off of the desk and approaches him.

She sits down on his thighs. She shifts her hips, dragging her milky wetness along his thighs as she straddles him. “Oh, fuck.” Mac breathes. Riley lifts her hips, steadying her hands on his shoulders as she ever so slowly eased down onto his hard length.

“ _Hnn_ ,” She whimpers at the same time He slurs a drowsy, “Riles, ”

Their chests heaved heavily, bodies shivered at the delicious feeling of his cock being nestled deeply inside of her wanton cunt again. His eyes narrowed, a line of sweat beads his brow, hands slightly trembled as he glanced down and enthralled at the sight of his cock pistoning inside of Riley easing ever so gently inside of her. 

“Oh my god,” She whimpers, her head tossing backwards, mouth falling open.

She swirled her hips forward, slowly, teasingly. Mac whimpered and his shaking hands instantly firmed a hard grip on her waist.

He recited his own thrust, lurching his hips forward with a shallow rutand lingered against her. 

She makes a breathy sound of pleasure again and he inwardly makes a mental note of it, keeping it in the back of his mind for the next time they have sex.  


“So good, Riles. So _beautiful_.” He mutters, his eyes now heedily focused on the sight of his cock extracting and reentering her, as she shifts her hips and bottomed him out completely until the tip of him prodded against her hilt again.

She rolls her hips in a whine and pressed her pelvic bone down onto his. She rises and lowers ontop of him, slowly, languidly.

Riley hikes her legs up further, pulling them up until they rested around his waist. This elicited a sharper and deeper change in his stroke, she dug her fingers into his shoulders to steady herself. She could feel her thighs clenching, her insides clamping around him.

She pulled his mouth to hers and sloshed her tongue into the wetness of his hungry mouth. She bites down on his lips when she feels her toes curl. He thrusts into her with abandon, grabbing her ass, pulling her already working hips closer to him, pushing himself deeper. 

They pause; chest heaving heavily when they hear the sounds of voices coming near. They wait to see if they would pass by, but the sounds kept getting closer.   
  
It was no telling how long they would be out there but damn it, Riley was almost finished and she could no longer wait. She reached down and picked up her underwear, stuffing them inside of Mac’s mouth. “Don’t make a sound.” She whispered in caution, he answers with a head nod. 

The chair, just like the desk, creaked, complains, beneath them and Riley knows that she should care, but that caring, like everything else, has flown out of his head. Everything but the slickness his cock filling her, the pressure against her clit every time he rolls his hips just so. The muscles in her leg stretch, right on the precipice of pain. His hips piston, unrelenting.

Their heavy breaths mingle and she chokes back a sob once she feels the precipice of her orgasm creeping up on her. Mac grunts as he thrusted shallowly inside of her. The saccharine nectar of her orgasm spills from inside of her and coats his condom covered penis.

Mac continued to rut inside of her as he rode her through her orgasm, milking her completely dry until she goes boneless. His hips jerk and it’s not soon before he’s filling her up with his own warmth, the evidence of their body fluids flow down their legs.

He canted his hips with abandon until neither one of them could take it anymore. His face is flushed and sweaty and his breathing is labored. Riley’s chest heaves as she hauls from her euphoric high.  


She removes the bunched up underwear from his mouth. Mac kisses her shoulder, playful, and nips at her collarbone.

“You okay?”

Riley can muster only a wordless noise of satisfaction as she sweeps her fingers through the curls at the nape of his neck. 

“Are _you_ okay? You’re the one that looks worn out.” She teases. Her legs burned and her body was completely spent. She knew that he too had been exhausted from their salacious hookup. 

His light chuckle is only the slightest bit smug. He shrugs a shoulder, hands reaching up to rub soothing circles against her back.   


“I’m fine,” He says, leaning forward to meet her lips in another deepened kiss. His hands rest around her waist, pulling her body closer to his again. Her fingers sink into his hair, nails scraping against his scalp as she reciprocated each of his feverish kisses. 

“We should get back,” He congresses somberly, pulling away just a bit so that he could look into her eyes. Everything in him wants to stay here in this moment with her, but they’d been gone for too long and they both know that the voices that were outside were looking for them. 

“Yeah.” Riley nods, agreeing somberly. She kisses his lips once more before climbing off of him.   
  


\- 

They’re walking outside in the hallway, adjusting their clothing and attempting to keep a insouciance facade as they see Bozer approaching.   
  


“ _There_ you guys are! We’ve been looking everywhere for you.” He began talking loquaciously rambling and filling them in on everything they missed during the briefing. Riley and Mac listened attentively and nodded their heads as they followed Bozer outside to board the plane.   
  
“Oh and Riles,” He says, turning around to face them, a roguish smirk is playing on his lips as he raises a suggestive brow. “You might wanna stay away from Jack. He’ll see that see that hickey on your neck and will know the exact reason why you two were MIA during the briefing.”   
  
Riley’s eyes widened as a crimson blush colored her cheeks and the tip of her nose. Her hand immediately claps over her neck as she turned to face Mac; who’s face resembled the same red hue as hers. 

“I’m glad you two finally stopped dancing around your feelings for each other. It was getting brutal to watch.” Bozer acknowledged in a deep sigh and shaking his head as he clasped a hand on Mac’s shoulder who’s blush only deepened furiously. 

“Anyway, let’s go lovebirds! Wheel’s up in ten!”


End file.
